Again
by MrPurple5106
Summary: SPOILERS: What would happen if Desmond went with Minerva instead of Juno? Would he die? Would the world end? What would happen if Desmond didn't kill Lucy? Find out here! I am using a script for almost exact dialogue. But keep in mind that Assassin's Creed references and characters are owned by Ubisoft. I own nothing! Contains:strong language, intense violence, & mild sexual themes


**Chapter 1**

**Desmond Miles  
**

In conversation, I heard a man and a woman's voice. Who are they? Where am I? All I saw is a man running around, pushing people and tripping. He was wearing some sort of robe, equipped with a sword and knives, he had some sort of gauntlets on, and he wore a hood with a point. I don't know how he could see though.

"We've got a problem! I can't anchor him to the memory! Too much psychological trauma! He's rejecting the treatment... retreating." the woman exclaimed.

The man replied, "Desmond I need you to try and relax."

"Let me try and stabilize it." the woman said

The man went over to me. "Focus. Listen to the sound of my voice. Recognize what you're seeing isn't real, just a picture of the past. It can't hurt you."

"Damn it, it's not working." the woman shouted.

"Give it a moment, Ms. Stillman. He'll... adjust. The first time is never easy" the man said, calming the woman down.

There was a long silence. I felt like I was about to faint. "We're losing him!" the woman yelled.

"That's enough, Ms. Stillman" the man yelled back, walking over to a tape recorder." Test subject 17: Desmond Miles. We are looking for the information we need. Same procedure as the other... unfortunate souls, we will be examining his memories of past lives as assassins. We will then see where the apples are and acquire them, thus stopping the Templars from ruling the world."

The woman started panicking. "We need to pull him out now!"

The man ran over to me and saw me getting weaker and weaker. "Alright, Desmond. We're going to try and bring you out now."

The woman ran over to the controls and put in some sort of code, releasing my restrains. I finally decided to speak up, after I caught my breath. "You bastards!"

"Now, now." the man started," I just saved your life."

"Saved my life?! You kidnapped me and strapped me into that... thing!"

"Animus. It's an Animus." the man replied.

"I don't even know you people! Why are you doing this to me?" I asked anxiously.

"You have information we need, ."

"Information? I'm a bartender, for christsakes! What do you want me to do, mix a martini?!" I said, angrily sarcastic.

"We know who you are, what you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Don't play coy with me. There isn't time. You're an assassin! And whether you realize it or not, you've got something my employers want, locked away in that head of yours."

"But I'm not an assassins... not anymore." I said, reminiscing.

"Yes, your file indicated as much. Something about an escape. Most fortunate for us."

"What do you want from me?"

"For you to do as you're told. The Animus will allow us to locate what we need. Once we have it, you'll be free to go."

"I'm not going back in there!"

"Then we'll induce a coma and continue our work. When we're done, you'll be left to die. Truth be told, the only reason you're still conscious is because this approach saves us time."

"You're insane!"

"So what is it, Mr. Miles, live or die?" I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. "Lie down."

Without any fight, I just lied down onto the Animus to see what was in store for me. "A wise decision." the man said. Then everything turned white and I saw a little village with people holding pottery over their heads. Villages like this don't exist anymore, from what I know. Everything was almost black and white. There was some times where everything had static. All the people were pale and wore dull clothing. "Woah... where am I?" I came back to reality and saw a thing over my face, like a glass screen showing things called memory blocks. It was transparent, so through it, I saw a beautiful woman looking at me while the man was talking to me.

"Your inside the Animus." He replied.

I was clueless. "Which is...?"

"It's a projector which renders genetic memories in 3 dimensions."

"Genetic memories?"

"It seems you'll need a bit of a tutorial. Very well. Let's start simple. What is a memory?"

I thought. "It's the recollection of a past event."

"Specific to the individual remembering it."

I was still confused. "Yeah.. sure."

"What if I told you the human body not only housed an individual's memories, but also the memories of his ancestors as well? Genetic memory, if you will. Migration. Hibernation. Reproduction. How do animals know where and when to go? What do do?"

"That's just animal instinct."

"Now you're arguing semantics, Mr. Miles. Whatever you call it, the fact remains. These creatures hold the knowledge absent the first-hand experience. I spent the last 30 years trying to figure out why. I discovered something most fascinating. Our DNA functions as an archive. It contains not only genetic instructions passed down from previous generations, but memories as well. The memories of our ancestors."

"And the Animus helps let's you decode and read these DNA files?"

"Precisely."

Then the woman started added on to our conversation. "But there's a problem. This is the specific memory we're trying to access." Then a DNA file came up on the screen entitled "Memory Block 7". The woman continued. "Unfortunately, when we try to open the memory, your mind withdraws. You lack the confidence to step into your ancestor's body. That's what happened earlier. You got knocked out of the target memory and pushed back into a more stable state."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's your subconscious. It's resisting. We found similar reactions among patients who undergo hypnosis to relieve traumatic events. They can't jump directly into a specific memory. You need to be eased in. Even then there can be problems."

"So how do we fix it?"

"We find a memory you can synchronize with. And we move forward from there. You'll get used to it. This is the closest we can get. So it's where we'll have to start. I'm uploading the tutorial program now."


End file.
